


Day 8

by Shrapnel



Category: Day 5 (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrapnel/pseuds/Shrapnel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story based on a prompt: "Promise you'll be here tomorrow?" She murmured. "Promise."</p>
<p>They're just so tired. And it's probably not going to work out anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8

**Author's Note:**

> I know this will most likely not happen in canon. Or at least I hope it doesn't.

“Hey.” Jake nudged Ally’s drooping shoulder. “You still with me?”

 

Her eyes remained closed, but she let out a deep sigh. “Yep. Still here.” She rubbed at her bruised looking eyes. Eight days without sleep was definitely not a pleasant experience and she wouldn’t recommend it to anyone. Not that there were many people left to recommend it to. 

 

In the past three days so many of the remaining people had given up, or just flat out lost the strength. Without any communication to other countries there was no way to know how many people were even still alive. For all they knew, Jake and Ally were the last two on the planet still awake. 

 

It felt that way. It had been over 24 hours since the last time they had seen anyone still moving around. He was a tall skinny man with dark hair sticking up in all directions, looking worse off than the three of them did, like he had been awake even longer than them. He had stopped and stared at them, as though he were inspecting each of their faces, memorizing their features. He sighed, gave a small wave and turned away, heading towards the hotel down the street. His gait was all too familiar, the walk of a man with nothing left and resigning himself to his fate. No doubt he was going to claim an empty bed and make it his final resting place.

Exactly what Jake and Ally were doing. They had found a vacant apartment and dragged the twin size mattress from the kids room into the master bedroom with the queen size bed. The three of them had intended to go to sleep at the same time, but Sam was fading quick. Thirteen year olds were supposed to be sleeping nine hours a night, and he was feeling the consequences of fighting it. He had fallen asleep about three hours ago. Jake had laid a sheet over him, gently tucking him in. He really did look like he was having a good nights sleep. He ruffled Sam’s hair and whispered to him, “I’m sorry kid. I’m sorry you had to go through all of that.”

He wiped his eyes and took Ally’s hand, guiding her to stand at the foot of the bed. “I know I’m not your type, but come to bed with me.” He rubbed a hand over his face, pinching his nose and blinking rapidly, trying to ease the burning in his eyes. “I want you to fall asleep with me so I know you’re not going to take off after I’m out.”

“I won’t. I’m so tired.” She closed her eyes again and pressed the top of her head into his chest and sighed again. “I’m tired of being awake. I’m tired of feeling like we’re the worlds last hope.” She laughed at a thought. “And if we’re the last two and find a cure, humanities screwed anyways.”

Jake pressed his face to her head and grinned as well. “Last man on earth and still can’t get a girlfriend.”

Ally laughed louder, exhaustion making the situation that much funnier. She threw her weight sideways, dragging the blond man onto the bed with her. They both awkwardly wiggled until they lay with their heads on pillows. Silence filled the room for a minute.

“I wonder how far that crazy pilot made it.” Jake muttered, eyes drifting closed.

Ally sighed again, rolling so her head rested on Jake’s shoulder, enjoying what little heat his failing body gave off. “Who knows. Maybe he fell asleep the very day we left him. Our buddy system was flawed.”

“The three of us didn’t do to bad sticking together though.” He whispered as he ran a hand over her red hair. “Thanks for letting us come with you.” He paused for a second. “And I’m sorry about…”

“Sarah. It’s ok, it was going to happen. I’m sorry for losing it on you in the moment.”

Silence filled the room again.

“Hey, Jake?”

“Hmm?” 

“Promise you’ll be here in the morning?” Ally murmured.

“Promise.”

“Good night, Jake.”

Good night, Ally.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is based on a prompt that I pounded out this evening. I know it's not perfect, but I had it written anyways and figured I might as well post it.  
> And yes, that was a Bill Beavers cameo. In my mind they would've seen him heading to the hotel and made an assumption, but they don't know his condition and how he's going to live another 93 days.


End file.
